The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-243172, filed on Aug. 10, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cSEALING MEMBER AND SIDING BOARDS ATTACHMENT STRUCTURExe2x80x9d and Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-275360, filed on Sep. 11, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cSEALING MEMBER AND SIDING BOARDS ATTACHMENT STRUCTURExe2x80x9d. The contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing member arranged at the back of a fastening fitting for mounting a siding board with a four side (left, right, upper and lower sides) shiplap structure on an underlayment (for instance furring strip); and a siding boards attachment structure and a method of attaching siding boards using the sealing member.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, there has been well known a siding boards attachment structure 9 using a siding board 2 having a four side (left, right, upper and lower sides) shiplap structure as shown in FIG. 38.
That is, the siding board 2 has an upper underlying tongue portion 22 and a lower overlying tongue portion 21 and a lateral underlying tongue portion 24 and a lateral overlying tongue portion 23 provided at its left and right sides (refer to FIG. 5). During construction, the lower overlying tongue portion 21 of the upper siding board 2 is superimposed on the upper underlying tongue portion 22 of the lower siding board 2, and a lateral overlying tongue portion 23 of the right siding board 2 is superimposed on a lateral underlying tongue portion 24 of the left siding board 2.
In the siding boards attachment structure 9, as shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39, a fastening fitting 5 is disposed at a corner portion 25 of each of the siding boards 2, and such each siding board 2 is fixed to the underlayment 3 (for instance furring strips). The fastening fitting 5 has a fixing plate portion 51 abutting against the rear side surface 26 of the siding boards 2 arranged vertically; a supporting portion 52 erected forward over the full width of the fixing plate portion 51; an upper board engaging portion 53 bent diagonally upward from a front end 521 of the supporting portion 52; a lower board engaging portion 54 bent diagonally downward from the front end 521 of the supporting portion 52; and a front flat plate 57 continuously provided between tip ends of the upper board engaging portion 53 and a lower board engaging portion 54.
The fixing plate portion 51 has a step portion 55 retracted diagonally backward at its upper end, and has a bent portion 56 bent backward by approximately 90 degrees at its bottom portion. A screw hole 512 for inserting a screw 4 to be fixed to the underlayment 3 is formed at the fixing plate portion 51 (Refer to FIG. 4A).
The fastening fitting 5 fixes the upper and lower siding boards 2 to the underlayment 3 by using the screw 4, as shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39. That is, the lower board engaging portion 54 is engagingly locked with the upper underlying tongue portion 22 of the lower siding board 2, the upper siding board 2 is supported by the supporting portion 52, and the upper board engaging portion 53 is engagingly locked with the lower overlying tongue portion 21 of the upper siding board 2.
The shapes of the upper underlying tongue portion 22 and lower overlying tongue portion 21 of the siding board 2 are as described in detail in the following Embodiment 1 (Refer to FIG. 7). A state in which the upper board engaging portion 53 and the lower board engaging portion 54 in the fastening fitting 5 engagingly locks the lower overlying tongue portion 21 and upper underlying tongue portion 22 of the siding board 2 is as described in detail in the following Embodiment 1 (Refer to FIG. 11).
As shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39, a caulking material 29 is attached on the upper underlying tongue portion 22 and the lateral underlying tongue portion 24 of the siding board 2. Over this caulking material 29, the lower overlying tongue portion 21 or lateral overlying tongue portion 23 of another siding board 2 is superimposed to press the caulking material 29, thereby preventing water penetration from a joint clearance portion 27 of each siding board 2 into a siding boards attachment structure 9.
In a siding boards attachment structure 9 of the four side shiplap structure 9, as shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39, the caulking material 29 is covered with the lower overlying tongue portion 21 or lateral overlying tongue portion 23, and is not exposed forward of the siding board. Therefore, a siding boards attachment structure having an excellent outward appearance design properties can be obtained.
However, although the caulking material 29 is attached on the siding boards attachment structure 9, there has been a problem that it is difficult to reliably prevent water penetration because of disadvantages described below.
In the siding boards attachment structure 9, the fastening fitting 5 is arranged at a portion which is a joint portion of the upper and lower siding boards 2 and the left and right siding boards 2, that is, at a portion at which the corner portions 25 of four siding boards 2 are disposed to be opposed to each other (FIG. 38). As shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39, the supporting portion 52 and the front flat plate 57 of the fastening fitting 5 are disposed between the lower overlying tongue portion 21 of the upper siding board 2 and the upper underlying tongue portion 22 of the lower siding board 2.
Thus, the caulking material 29 attached on the lateral underlying tongue portion 24 of the upper and lower siding boards 2 is not continuous over the upper and lower siding boards 2, and is cut off at the lower and upper portions of the supporting portion 52 and front flat plate 57 (FIG. 38 and FIG. 39).
As shown in FIG. 39 and FIG. 40, when rain water 6 penetrates from the joint clearance portion 27 of the left and right siding boards 2, the rain water 6 is inhibited from movement in the transverse direction (in the right direction in FIG. 39 and FIG. 40) by means of the caulking material 29, and drops downward through the joint clearance portion 27.
Then, the rain water 6 passes through a front face of the front flat plate 57 of the fastening fitting 5, and further, moves down to the joint clearance portion 27 which provided downward.
However, there is a possibility that a part of the rain water 6 flows laterally through the front face of the front flat plate 57, as shown in FIG. 39 and FIG. 40, drops to the upper underlying tongue portion 22 of the lower siding board 2 from a side end 59, and further, penetrates the rear side of the siding board 2.
In addition, a part of the rain water 6 that has moved laterally through the front flat plate 57 travels over the upper board engaging portion 53, and further, moves over the supporting portion 52, and then, moves to both side ends 59 thereof. This rain water 6 penetrates the rear side of the siding board 2 from the side end 59 of the fastening fitting 5 as well.
In this manner, corrosion and degradation of the siding board 2 or underlayment 3 may occur.
The rain water 6 penetrating from the joint clearance portion 270 between the upper and lower siding boards 2 is inhibited from moving upward by a lateral caulking material 29 attached on the upper underlying tongue portion, and is discharged forward (FIG. 39 and FIG. 40).
An object of the present invention to provide a sealing member capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration and achieving easy and stable construction using the sealing member, and a siding boards attachment structure and a method of attaching siding boards in the siding boards attachment structure of a four side (left, right, upper and lower sides) shiplap structure.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sealing member arranged at the back of a fastening fitting disposed at the upper, lower, left and right joint portion of four siding boards of a four side (left, right, upper and lower sides) shiplap structures, including:
a base plate portion fixed to an underlayment,
a pair of horizontally rising plate portions provided at the left and right sides of the base plate portion and erected forward in a horizontal direction, and
an inclined portion bent diagonally downward from front ends of the horizontally rising plate portion,
wherein the base plate portion provides forward protrusions that protrude forward at the upward portion of the left and right horizontally rising plate portions,
wherein a storage recess having a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting is formed between the left and right forward protrusions, and
wherein lateral elastic materials are arranged at top faces of the horizontally rising plate portion and the inclined portion and at front face of the forward protrusion.
As described above, the forward protrusion is provided at the base plate portion in the sealing member, and a storage recess having a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting is formed between the left and right forward protrusion.
Therefore, when the sealing member is used together with the fastening fitting, the fastening fitting can be kept and placed at the recess (Refer to FIG. 4B). In this manner, during construction, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily disposed.
The storage recess has a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting. Thus, when the fastening fitting is disposed at the storage recess, a displacement between them can be prevented. Therefore, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
As described above, a lateral elastic material is arranged at top faces of the horizontally rising plate portion and the inclined portion of the sealing member and at the front face of the forward protrusion. Thus, in the case where a siding boards attachment structure is constructed by using the sealing member, the lateral elastic material comes into close contact with the rear side surface and lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board.
Therefore, even if rain water penetrates into a longitudinal joint clearance portion of the two upper left and right siding boards, i.e., into a clearance between the lateral underlying tongue portion and the lateral overlying tongue portion, such rain water does not penetrate into the siding boards attachment structure. A description of this principle will be given below.
That is, the rain water penetrating the inside of the joint clearance portion is inhibited from lateral movement by means of the caulking material, and drops downwardly through the joint clearance portion. Then, the rain water passes through the front face of the front flat plate of the fastening fitting, and further, moves down to the joint clearance portion which provided downward and drops.
A part of the rain water moving laterally through the front flat plate travels over the upper board engaging portion, and further, moves over the supporting portion, and then moves to both side ends thereof.
However, as described above, the lateral elastic material provided at the sealing member is in close contact with the lower overlying tongue portion and the rear side surface of the siding board, at the left and right of both side ends of the fastening fitting.
Thus, even if rain water penetrates into the joint clearance portion, such rain water is dammed by the lateral elastic material (Refer to FIG. 17 to FIG. 19). That is, the rain water moving in the lateral direction through the front flat plate is dammed by the lateral elastic material that is in close contact with the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board. Even if rain water moves to the top face of the supporting portion or penetrates between the siding board and the fixing plate portion of the fastening fitting, such rain water is dammed by the lateral elastic material that is in close contact with the lower overlying tongue portion and the rear side surface of the siding board.
In this way, by using the sealing member, the rain water can be reliably prevented from penetrating the inside of the siding boards attachment structure, and corrosion or degradation of the siding board or the underlayment and the like can be reliably prevented.
The lateral elastic material is disposed at the forward protrusion that protrudes forward from the base plate portion. Thus, the lateral elastic material can be brought into close contact with the rear side surface of the siding board without particularly increasing the thickness of the elastic material. Therefore, an inexpensive sealing member can be obtained by reducing the thickness of the lateral elastic material.
As described above, according to the present invention, in a siding boards attachment structure of the four side shiplap structure, there can be provided a sealing member capable of reliably preventing rain water, and capable of achieving easy and stable construction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a siding boards attachment structure of a four side (left, right, upper and lower sides) shiplap structure capable of disposing the siding board on the underlayment by using the sealing member and the fastening fitting,
wherein the fastening fitting includes a fixing plate portion abutting against the rear side surfaces of siding boards arranged vertically, a supporting portion erected forward over a full width of the fixing plate portion, an upper board engaging portion bent diagonally upward from a front end of the supporting portion, a lower board engaging portion bent diagonally downward from a front end of the supporting portion, and a front flat plate continuously provided between the tip end of the upper board engaging portion and the tip end of the lower board engaging portion,
wherein the sealing member and the fastening fitting disposed at a storage recess of the sealing member are fixed to the underlayment together by means of a fastening,
wherein in the two adjacent siding boards disposed downward of the fastening fitting, an upper underlying tongue portion is engagingly locked with the lower board engaging portion of the fastening fitting and an inclined portion of the sealing member,
wherein in the two adjacent siding boards disposed upward of the fastening fitting, a lower overlying tongue portion is placed on the supporting portion of the fastening fitting and is engagingly locked with an upper board engaging portion,
wherein in the siding board, caulking materials are attached on the front faces of the upper underlying tongue portion and the lateral underlying tongue portion or on the rear faces of the lower overlying tongue portion and the lateral overlying tongue portion, and
wherein the lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board (Refer to FIG. 10).
In the siding boards attachment structure, the fastening fitting is kept and placed at the storage recess, and thus, a displacement between the fastening fitting and the sealing member can be prevented. Therefore, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
The lateral elastic material is arranged at the forward protrusion that protrudes forward from the base plate portion. Thus, the lateral elastic material can be brought into close contract with the rear side surface of the siding board without particularly increasing the thickness of the lateral elastic material.
Further, in the siding boards attachment structure, the lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board.
Thus, as described above, the rain water can be reliably prevented from penetrating the inside of the siding boards attachment structure, and corrosion or degradation of the siding board or underlayment and the like can be reliably prevented.
As described above, according to the present invention, there can be provided the siding board attachment structure of the four side shiplap structure capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration and achieving easy and stable construction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for constructing the siding boards attachment structure as described below.
That is, the method of attaching siding boards includes the first to sixth steps of:
a first step of disposing a first siding board at an underlayment;
a second step of jointing a lateral overlying tongue portion of a second siding board with a lateral underlying tongue portion of the first siding board through a left-right side shiplap joint, and disposing the second siding board at the underlayment;
a third step of inserting a base plate portion of the sealing member and a fixing plate portion of the fastening fitting between the underlayment and the siding board in the state of that the fastening fitting is disposed at a storage recess of the sealing member;
a fourth step of engagingly locking a lower board engaging portion of the fastening fitting to an upper underlying tongue portion of the siding board, and abutting the horizontally rising plate portion and the inclined portion of the sealing member against an upper underlying tongue portion of the siding board, thereby fixing the sealing member and fastening fitting to the underlayment by means of a fastening;
a fifth step of disposing a third siding board at the first siding board so that a lower overlying tongue portion thereof is superimposed on an upper underlying tongue portion of the first siding board, and is engagingly locked with an upper board engaging portion of the fastening fitting; and
a sixth step of disposing a fourth siding board so that a lower overlying tongue portion thereof is superimposed on an upper underlying tongue portion of the second siding board, a lateral overlying tongue portion is superimposed on a lateral underlying tongue portion of the third siding board, and the lower overlying tongue portion is engagingly locked with the upper board engaging portion of the fastening fitting;
wherein in the fifth and sixth steps, the lower overlying tongue portion and the rear side surface of the third and fourth siding boards come into close contact with the lateral elastic material of the sealing member (Refer to FIG. 12 to FIG. 16).
In the method of attaching siding boards, the fastening fitting is kept and placed at the storage recess of the sealing member during construction, thus the sealing member and fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
The lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board. Thus, there can be reliably obtained a siding boards attachment structure which is free of rain water penetration into the inside of the siding boards attachment structure. Therefore, corrosion or degradation of the siding board or the underlayment can be reliably prevented.
As described above, according to the present invention, there can be provided a method of attaching siding boards of the four side shiplap structure capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration and achieving easy and stable construction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a sealing member arranged at the back of a fastening fitting disposed at the upper, lower, left and right joint portion of four siding boards of a four side shiplap structures including:
a base plate portion fixed to an underlayment,
forward protrusions that protrude forward at the left and right sides of the base plate portion,
wherein a storage recess having a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting is formed between the left and right forward protrusions,
wherein inside horizontally rising plate portions erected forward in a horizontal direction are formed at the storage recess side of the forward protrusion, and an inside downwardly inclined portion inclined diagonally downward at a front end of the inside horizontally rising plate portion,
wherein an outside horizontally rising plate portion erected forward in a horizontal direction from the forward protrusion is formed at the outside of the inside horizontally rising plate portion, and an outside upwardly inclined portion inclined diagonally upward at the front end of the outside horizontally rising plate portion and a downward suspended plate portion bent downward in the vertical direction from a tip end of the outside upwardly inclined portion, and
wherein a lateral elastic material is arranged at top faces of the outside horizontally rising plate portion and the outside upwardly inclined portion, at a front face of the forward protrusion upward of these portions, and at a front face of the downward suspended plate portion.
As described above, at a base plate portion of the sealing member, the forward protrusion is provided, and a storage recess having a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting is formed between the left and right forward protrusions.
Therefore, when the sealing member is used together with the fastening fitting, the fastening fitting can be kept and placed at the storage recess (Refer to FIG. 26B). In this manner, during construction, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily disposed.
In addition, the storage recess has a width substantially equal to the width of the fastening fitting. Thus, when the fastening fitting is disposed at the storage recess, a displacement between them can be prevented. Therefore, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
In addition, as described above, a lateral elastic material is arranged at top faces of the outside horizontally rising plate portion and the outside upwardly inclined portion of the sealing member, a front face of the forward protrusion upward of these portions, and a front face of the downward suspended plate portion. The lateral elastic material arranged at the outside horizontally rising plate portion and the outside upwardly inclined portion is in close contact with a lower engaging portion of the lower overlying tongue portion of an upper siding board. The lateral elastic material arranged at the forward protrusion is in close contact with the rear side surface of the siding board. In addition, the lateral elastic material arranged at the downward suspended plate portion is in close contact with the rear side surface of the lower overlying tongue portion of the upper siding board. In particular, the lateral elastic material is in close contact with the lower engagement portion of the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board so as to cover the lower engaging portion (Refer to FIG. 31).
The lateral elastic material is not provided at the inside horizontally rising plate portion and the inside downwardly inclined portion.
Thus, in the case where a siding boards attachment structure is constructed by using the sealing member, a water conduit is formed at the portion that is inward of the lateral elastic material and the top faces of the inside horizontally rising plate portion and the inside downwardly inclined portion.
Therefore, even if rain water penetrates into a longitudinal joint clearance portion of the two upper left and right siding boards, i.e., into a clearance between the lateral underlying tongue portion and the lateral overlying tongue portion, the rain water moving in the lateral direction is dammed by the lateral elastic material. The rain water passes through the water conduit, and is positively discharged forward of the wall face. Therefore, the rain water does not penetrate into the siding boards attachment structure.
In this way, by using the sealing member, the rain water can be reliably prevented from penetrating the inside of the siding boards attachment structure, and corrosion or degradation of the siding board or the underlayment and the like can be reliably prevented. A water penetration preventing function will be described in detail in a Embodiment 3 described later.
In addition, the lateral elastic material is arranged at the forward protrusion that protrudes forward from the base plate portion. Thus, the lateral elastic material can be brought into close contact with the rear side surface of the siding board without particularly increasing the thickness of the lateral elastic material. Therefore, an inexpensive sealing member can be obtained by reducing the thickness of the lateral elastic material.
As has been described above, according to the present invention, in the siding boards attachment structure of a four side shiplap structure, there can be provided a sealing member capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration, and achieving easy and stable construction.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a siding boards attachment structure of a four side shiplap structure for disposing the siding board on the underlayment by using the sealing member and the fastening fitting, including: a fixing plate portion abutting against rear side surfaces of the siding boards arranged vertically, a supporting portion erected forward over the full width of the fixing plate portion, an upper board engaging portion bent diagonally upward from a front end of the supporting portion, a lower board engaging portion bent diagonally downward from a front end of the supporting portion, and a front flat plate continuously provided between the tip end of the upper board engaging portion and the tip end of the lower board engaging portion,
wherein the sealing member and the fastening fitting disposed at a storage recess of the sealing member are fixed to the underlayment together by means of a fastening,
wherein in two adjacent siding boards disposed downward of the fastening fitting, an upper underlying tongue portion is engagingly locked with a lower board engaging portion of the fastening fitting and an inside downwardly inclined portion of the sealing member,
wherein in two adjacent siding boards disposed upward of the fastening fitting, a lower overlying tongue portion is disposed on the supporting portion of the fastening fitting and is engagingly locked with an upper board engaging portion of the fastening fitting and an outside upwardly inclined portion of the sealing member,
wherein caulking materials are attached on the front faces of the upper underlying tongue portion and the lateral underlying tongue portion or on the rear faces of the lower overlying tongue portion and the lateral overlying tongue portion,
wherein a lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and the lower overlying tongue portion of the upper siding board, and
wherein a water conduit communicating from a joint clearance portion of the upper and lower siding boards forward of the wall face is formed at the top face side of the inside horizontally rising plate portion and the inside downwardly inclined portion (Refer to FIG. 30).
In the siding boards attachment structure, the fastening fitting is kept and placed on the storage recess, whereby a displacement between the fastening fitting and the sealing member can be prevented. Therefore, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
The lateral elastic material is arranged at a forward protrusion that protrudes forward from the base plate portion. Thus, the lateral elastic material can be brought into close contact with the rear side surface of the siding board without particularly increasing the thickness of the elastic material.
In the siding boards attachment structure, the lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board. A water conduit is formed inward from the lateral elastic material and the top face between the inside horizontally rising plate portion and the inside downwardly inclined portion.
Therefore, the rain water penetrating the joint clearance portion of the left and right siding boards is passed through the water conduit, and can be positively discharged from the joint clearance portion of the upper and lower siding boards forward of the wall face.
Thus, as described above, the rainwater can be reliably prevented from penetrating the inside of the siding boards attachment structure, and corrosion or degradation of the siding board or the underlayment and the like can be reliably prevented.
As has been described above, according to the present invention, there can be provided a siding boards attachment structure capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration, and achieving easy and stable construction.
According to the other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of constructing the siding boards attachment structure includes the first to sixth steps of:
a first step of disposing the first siding board at the underlayment,
a second step of jointing a lateral overlying tongue portion of the second siding board at a lateral underlying tongue portion of the first siding board through the left-right side shiplap joint, and disposing the second siding board at the underlayment,
a third step of inserting a base plate portion of the sealing member and a fixing plate portion of the fastening fitting between the underlayment and the siding board in the state of that the fastening fitting is disposed at a storage recess of the sealing member,
a fourth step of engagingly locking a lower board engaging portion of the fastening fitting with the upper underlying tongue portion of the siding board, and engagingly locking the inside downwardly inclined portion of the sealing member with the upper underlying tongue portion of the siding board, thereby fixing the sealing member and the fastening fitting to the underlayment by means of a fastening,
a fifth step of mounting a third siding board so that a lower overlying tongue portion of the third siding board is superimposed on an upper underlying tongue portion of the first siding board, and is engagingly locked with an upper board engaging portion of the fastening fitting and an outside upwardly inclined portion of the sealing member, and
a sixth step of disposing a fourth siding board so that a lower overlying tongue portion of the fourth siding board is superimposed on an upper underlying tongue portion of the second siding board, a lateral overlying tongue portion of the fourth siding board is superimposed on a lateral underlying tongue portion of the third siding board, and a lower overlying tongue portion of the fourth siding board is engagingly locked with an upper board engaging portion of the fastening fitting and an outside upwardly inclined portion of the sealing member,
wherein in the fifth and sixth steps, the lower overlying tongue portion and the rear side surface of the third and fourth siding boards are brought into close contact with a lateral elastic material of the sealing member (Refer to FIG. 32 to FIG. 34).
In the method of attaching siding boards, the fastening fitting is kept and placed at the storage recess of the sealing member, and thus, the sealing member and the fastening fitting can be easily and stably fixed to the underlayment.
In addition, the lateral elastic material of the sealing member is in close contact with the rear side surface and the lower overlying tongue portion of the siding board. Thus, a siding boards attachment structure free from rain water penetration into the siding boards attachment structure can be reliably obtained. Therefore, corrosion or degradation of the siding board or the underlayment and the like can be reliably prevented.
As has been described above, according to the present invention, there can be provided a method of attaching siding boards of the four side shiplap structure capable of reliably preventing rain water penetration and achieving easy and stable construction.